Jealousy Of A Sibling
by senshi moon
Summary: Haruto, Rio, and Kaito go to the zoo. Kaito is angry that Rio is spending too much time with Haruto, causing him to be jealous. What will Rio think about his jealousy? And what? There's going to be a wedding? For arlownay1991! For being the first reviewer of my first ever Kaito/Rio story!


**You know what today is right?! No?! Well, I'll tell you anyway... This is my one year anniversary of writing Diamond fanfics for the Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal fandom! This story is dedicated to arlownay1991 for being the person who encouraged my flow of diamond stories with her review on my first story ever! Thank you so much! Now for the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

><p><em>'Why...Is this happening to me?'<em> Kaito angrily thought as he walked with Haruto and...Kamishiro Rio to the zoo.

"Look onee-sama! It's a whole family of elephants!" an excited Haruto yelled as he ran towards the elephants.

Rio smiled and ran to him. "I know...Aren't they cute?!"

Haruto looked at her and nodded rapidly. "Yeah!" Haruto looked over his shoulder to face his older brother. "Don't you think so too, nii-san?!"

"Yes, Haruto," Kaito monotonously answered.

Haruto looked back at the elephants, disappointed at his brother's answer. Rio noticed the look of his face and frowned. She looked at Kaito and stared at him.

After what seemed like hours, Kaito finally noticed her stare. "What?"

Rio glared at him and soon focused her attention on Haruto. She grabbed his hand. "Haruto! Let's go look at the giraffes!"

Immediately, Haruto's face brightened. "Okay!" And they ran to the giraffes.

Kaito sighed but followed them. On the way, he wondered why Kamishiro Rio offered Haruto to take him to the zoo. He wasn't stupid. He knew that Haruto had started spending time with Kamishiro Rio more often. Kaito usually didn't mind when someone he knew spent time with his brother, but Kaito felt that she took it too far when she offered to take him to the zoo. He doesn't personally know her. He just doesn't trust her...yet.

Kaito finally found himself at the giraffe section. What he saw though was not what he expected. He didn't see his little brother nor Kamishiro Rio. Frantic, Kaito ran towards a different direction.

"Haruto!" Kaito yelled. He turned towars another direction. "Haru-" Kaito stopped in mid sentence when he finally found his brother.

Haruto happily sat in one of the many tables at the food court. He looked to the side to see his older sister paying for their food and bringing the tray over to the table. Rio finally came over and set the tray of food on the table.

"Thank you, onee-san!" Haruto gratefully thanked as he grabbed his portion of food.

Rio smiled as she watched Haruto eat his food. "You're welcome, Haruto," Rio quietly and beautifully replied. She sighed and turned her head to the side...to see Kaito walking towards them, anger evident all over his face.

"Ah! Kaito! You made it!" Rio began. "Here. I got us some-" But Rio couldn't get to finish because Kaito had slammed his hands on the table, causing everyone in the food court to stare at them.

Haruto widened his eyes at his brother's actions. "Nii-san!"

"Rio," Kaito whispered.

Rio narrowed her eyes at him, noticing that he solely used her first name. "What?"

"Come with me," he commanded as he lifted up his head to glare at her.

Rio shook her head. "No way. Not before you- GYAH!" Rio couldn't even finish because Kaito had grabbed her wrist and had pulled her out of the chair.

"Wait here for us, Haruto. We're going to be over there by the rails. We'll be back soon," Kaito stated as Rio struggled against him.

Haruto blinked at the scene that just occured. He looked around to see the rest of the people focused back on their food. He did the same thing. All the while, he thought, _'I hope nii-san won't scold onee-san too much... It was my idea... Hmm... Nii-san's right. I can see them from here...'_

* * *

><p>Kaito and Rio stood by the railings that overlooked the vast lake the zoo had. After Kaito had brought her there, Rio was pretty sure that he was going to yell at her. To her surprise, Kaito hasn't said a word. It has been silent from the moment they reached the rails.<p>

Rio deeply sighed and focused on the fishes below her. All the while she looked over her shoulder to see how Haruto was doing. Haruto didn't seem to mind them being gone, but he would also look over to their direction once in a while.

"Why is my presence bothering you?"

Kaito didn't look at her and replied, "I don't trust you."

Rio snorted. "Where have I heard that before?"

Kaito glared at her. "You think this is hilarious?"

Rio glared back at him. "You are being stubborn for no reason! I knew from the get-go that you felt really uncomfortable that I play with Haruto on my free time. You especially didn't like that I wanted to take him to the zoo. You immediately put that to a stop and came with us. You don't know what you're really causing though! You are causing Haruto to have a bad time!...Why?" Rio whispered. She took a deep breath when she finished her speech.

"...Not your business..." Kaito silently answered.

Rio looked at him in disbelief. "That's it?! That's all you can muster after all of what I've-" Rio cut herself off when she realized Kaito's problem.

Kaito noticed she stopped, so he looked at her face. He did not like it one bit when he saw a smirk appear on her vibrant face. "What?"

Rio smirked even wider. "I get it...You're jealous! You're jealous that I'm beginning to spend as much time with Haruto as you spend with him!"

Kaito glared at her but soon looked at the lake. "I'm not."

Rio had to use all her effort to keep herself from laughing. "Y-Yes you..." But it proved futile. She burst out laughing.

From the look of his face, Kaito was obviously surprised of her reaction. So were the rest of the crowd as some gave her weird looks. And Haruto as well. He was pretty confused at the scene unfolding between his brother and future sister, but he shrugged it off. They know what they're doing, so he went back to eating his food.

Kaito narrowed his eyes dangerously at her. "Shut. Up."

Rio tried to stop, but the laughter just kept coming out. The laughter caused her to topple to the floor.

Kaito grunted as he bent down, grabbed her chin, and jerked her face so that they were eye to eye. "Look. Stop laughing. I'm not jealous-"

"Stop lying to yourself Kaito!" Rio angrily interrupted him as she adjusted her head in his hand, so she would be more comfortable. "You know that you're jealous! You're jealous that Haruto might have someone else important in his life! You want-"

"That's wrong!" Kaito interrupted as well. Rio's eyes widened a bit at his reaction. "I admit. I'm jealous that you, a stranger, could have so much meaning in Haruto's life in a short amount of time. I hardly know you, but Haruto adores you... Do you realize how much hurt a sibling feels when a stranger begins to win the love of his little brother?"

Rio stared at the cement while Kaito glared to the side. "I'm...a stranger to you?"

Kaito looked at her and realized that he still had her chin on his hand. He gently let her go and stood up. "Yes."

Rio sighed and stared sadly at the ground for a while. But then she looked up at him. "Well...Then why don't you use this trip to get to know me?"

Even though Kaito knew very well to expect the unexpected, this conversation was purely unpredictable. Anything could be said that could change the outcome of the day.

"Get to know you?" Kaito asked as if that very notion deemed impossible in his agenda.

Rio nodded and flashed him a sad smile. "Yeah. Just like you, I'm jealous that ani is spending more time with Yuma than with me... It makes me feel left out. But I know he's not doing it intentionally. I just...need to tell him, I guess..." Rio sighed and sadly looked at the ground.

Kaito looked at her passively. He took a deep breath and swallowed his pride. "I'm sorry..."

Rio looked up at him, surprise evident in her eyes. But she shrugged it off. "It's alright. Just as long as you don't do it again. And you just tell me directly instead of keeping silent. You should just talk with Haruto if you feel that way."

"Then you should talk with Ryouga..." Kaito immediately stated after her suggestion.

Rio smiled and her eyes brightened. "I should. But only if you talk with Haruto!"

Kaito couldn't help himself. Slowly but surely he began to understand why Haruto loved spending time with her. Kaito smiled. He stuck out his hand. "Here. Let me help you up."

Rio didn't want to ruin Kaito's beautiful smile, so she accepted his hand. When their hands met, she felt a shock go through her veins. She knew Kaito felt it too, but they both knew to not say it allowed. As soon as she was on her feet, she beamed at him. "See, Kaito?! We got to know each other!"

Kaito's beautiful moments were apparently short because his smile was soon gone. "Whatever."

Rio chuckled and rolled her eyes. Typical Kaito. "Come on! Haruto's waiting for us!"

Soon enough, they reached their little brother...

* * *

><p>"That was awesome!" Haruto happily exclaimed as he and his brother walked his future older sister home. "We should go together again soon!"<p>

Rio smiled and exclaimed as well, "Whenever you want, Haruto! I'm all for it!"

Haruto beamed at Rio. "Yay!" He then turned to his older brother. "How about you nii-san?"

Both Rio and Haruto looked at him expectantly. Finally, Kaito answered, "It's fine. If it makes you happy Haruto..."

Haruto and Rio grinned widely. But then Haruto exclaimed, "Perfect! We can go after the wedding!"

At that, Kaito and Rio furrowed their eyebrows. "What wedding?" they both asked.

Haruto grinned mischievously at them. They didn't like where this was going... "The wedding of Tenjo Kaito and Kamishiro Rio, of course!"

"What?!" Rio exclaimed while Kaito began to have a dangerous aura around him.

Haruto blinked innocently. "What?"

"Haruto..." Kaito whispered angrily.

Haruto laughed as he ran away. "Catch me if you can nii-san!"

Kaito reacted immediately and went after his little brother. Rio smiled at them and shrugged. "Like brother, like brother. Hmm... Maybe I should join in the fun!" Rio stated as she ran after them.

And so, the three chased each other around the city through the day and into the night...

* * *

><p><strong>*Phew* Por fin acabe! So yeah... Today is my one year anniversary of not only writing diamond stories but being part of the Zexal fandom! This one-shot is to celebrate, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Especially those who have been supporting me from the beginning. And especially arlownay1991! She was the first reviewer I ever got in a diamond story, and I was really grateful of that! Oh yeah! Don't forget to check out the Diamondshipping Marathon! Well, that should be it! ~Ja ne! <strong>


End file.
